Tel frère, tel soeur!
by Ichigoki
Summary: Elle est enfin de retour dans son village natal entouré des siens. Mais des missions aussi dangereuse les une que les autres vont se passer...


Salut, moi ces Aylan Uzumaki j'ai 16 ans. Si vous avez bien comprit je suis la sœur jumelle d'un certain Naruto Uzumaki ! Personne ne connait mon existence à part Naruto, Tsunade, Iruka et Kakashi, car dès l'âge de mes 6 ans j'ai était envoyé au village de Suna à cause du bébé d'un certain Kyubi que j'ai dans le ventre. Et oui moi aussi j'ai en démon renard dans le ventre, même si il est tout jeune il est déjà super puissant !

Comme maintenant j'arrive à maitriser ce petit monstre, **(qui c'est que tu traites de monstre ?!)** mais tu ces très bien que je t'aime Aki ! Bon comme je disais j'arrive à le contrôler et maintenant je peux enfin rentrer au village sans risquer de créée de problème et de tout détruire.

Le village de Konoha est en vue, je suis enfin de retour à la maison ! Soudain deux ninja apparaissent devant moi.

-Halte ! Qui est tu ?

- Je suis Aylan Uzumaki, sait grand-mère Tsunade qui ma donner l'autorisation de pouvoir revenir au village.

-A oui elle m'en a parlé, répondit l'un des ninjas avec un sourire. Et bien tu peux rentrer et bon retour à Konoha !

-Merci.

Je continue à avancer en direction du bureau de grand-mère Tsunade. Certaines personnes sur le chemin me regarder avec crainte vue qu'ils ne m'avaient jamais vue ici avant **(quesqu'ils ont à nous regarder comme ça eux ! Ils veulent que je les bouffes ou quoi ?!)**

- Calme-toi Aki !

Une fois arrivé devant le bureau de mamie Tsunade je n'osais pas frapper à la porte pour signaler ma présence. Bon allé prend ton courage à deux mains et frappe à cette putain de porte !

TOC TOC TOC.

-Oui !

J'ouvre alors la porte avec la peur au ventre. A peine je l'avais ouverte que quelque chose ou quelqu'un me sauta dessus.

BOOM !

J'ouvre les yeux et je voie une tête blonde qui me regarder avec sait yeux plein de larmes

-Aylan ces bien toi ?!

-Baka, Naruto ! Bien sûr que c'est moi ! Je lui fait un gros câlin.

-Naruto laisse-moi voir ta sœur s'il-te-plait !

Naruto ce décala alors de moi, je m'avance donc vers mamie Tsunade. Elle posa sa main sur mon épaule, puis me prit dans ces bras.

-Tu ma tellement manquer mon enfant.

-Toi aussi mamie Tsunade !

Et oui je la considérer comme ma grand-mère est cela ne la déranger pour le moins du monde. Je tournai la tête et je vis Kakashi et Iruka, je me jetai littéralement dans leurs bras.

-Vous m'avez tellement manquez ! dit-je en pleurent.

-Toi aussi petite fleur tu nous à manquer.

-Bon Naruto est si tu aller montrer à ta sœur où se trouve sa maison.

-Oui grand-mère Tsunade !

Je suis alors Naruto à l'extérieur de ce bureau. Il me tenait par la main comme quand on était petit, on marcher sur la route principal, tout le monde nous regarder avec de gros yeux. Ce que ne semble pas avoir remarqué Naruto.

-Naruto ?

-Oui ?!

-Pourquoi tout le monde nous regarde comme ça ?

-Tous simplement parce que je suis en couple et qu'ils doivent se demander ce que je fais avec une fille.

-Ahhhh ! Alors mon p'tit Naruto a une copine ! Dit-moi comment elle s'appelle comment elle est je vous tout s'avoir !

-Euh… Et bien ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

- Je ne vois pas ce que se change, tu peux quand même me répondre ! Il s'appelle comment ? J

-Quoi ! Ça ne te dérange pas ?!

-Bien sûr que non ! Tu es mon frère, et le plus important c'est qu'il te rend heureux.

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Kakashi apparut devant nous.

-Désolé je sais que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous raconter mais Naruto Tsunade à une mission importante pour toi.

-Mais Kakashi je viens tout juste de retrouver ma sœur. Et puis…

-Et puis rien du tout Naruto mamie Tsunade ne ferait pas appel à toi dans un moment comme sa si ce n'était pas important !

-Ta sœur à raison Naruto de toute manière tu la…

-Je viens avec toi !

**_To by continued_**

**Alors alors! J'espère que se tout premier chapitre vous auras plus, laisser moi une review au passage ;D Je pense que le prochain chapitre sera posté dan semaines #Kiss**


End file.
